Pawns in the Hands of an Angry Goddess
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: With a pirate under her control, Tokimi is set to re-shape the world, yet with Tenchi in danger the one knowing how to stop the pawn is heading towards not only his job of protecting his family but to both of their destinies.
1. Prologue

The event on itself was much more exhausting then all going into it had anticipated. However it could be said this was where it started, where gods begun to toy with mortal beings. When dealing with Pirates it is hard to say just what motivation perplex them to do their acts, we could easily justify the presence of the law waiting for the arrival of the darker souls but we can not understand the reasoning behind their leader's decisions. Perhaps, just maybe, the source of unrest in our tale had reached the pirate leader on a previous venture and had given him reason to participate in such reckless actions for a less then worthy pay off.

Permit explanation, before our tale begins, who it is we should remember were at this encounter and exactly what the outcome of good and evil was. First on our side was the demi-god, the flesh and bone child of one of the three goddesses—which for our sake shall be called the Chōshin—the child's name has been documented to be Mikumo Kuramitsu, a strangely elderly man whom his age did not show itself. Granted in our system of Earth Years Mikumo would be well over two-thousand, yet seemed to only show the beginning age signs, much like a man in his later middle life. Mikumo Kuramitsu being as one might think, the oldest surviving member of the Kuramitsu family, yet one of its least known characters. Mikumo has kept to himself rarely stepping out of his office on the Galaxy Police Headquarters, his solitude increased upon his father's death of old age. The small perplexing thing about his father was that his mother was never talked about, thus upon the father's death Mikumo vowed he would not die without knowing the name of his mother. It should always be mentioned that Zaneko was brought into Mikumo's life shortly afterwards, being a good friend of Mikumo's father and the fact that regardless of his age Mikumo was still seen as a child Zaneko was assigned to watch over the boy.

Secondly was embodiment of hatred in our universe, the Fredsin. Always on the rougher side of life Fredsin abounded his birth name and all connections to it when he turned the Earth age of fourteen and occupied his time as a pirate. However, not all his time was towards the crime life for Fredsin did become quite the scholar both in the physical world of machines but in the paranormal. It was only a few short years after his start that Fredsin lost his left hand in a fight with the galaxy police, upon his escape Fredsin built himself a robotic hand, capable of strengths far exceeding Fredsin's own. Due to Fredsin's increasing crimes during the space pirate Ryoko's disappearance Fredsin was revered as one of the top threats in known universe.

Most of these problems affecting the galaxy had yet to reach the primitive planet of Earth, but it was four months after Jurai Noike arrived to her arranged husband, Masaki Tenchi, that indeed these problems found the way, as others tended to, towards him and his house of family and friends


	2. Chapter 1: So It Was Said

The steel flooring clicked against the feet of Kuramitsu Mikumo as he walked down the halls of the Galaxy Police Headquarters heading towards his office in the most posterior area of the ship near the engines. Mikumo walked with the dignity of an Elder, his arms still at his sides not even moving with his feet. Though his attire was not, Mikumo wore only the jumpsuit associated with the captain of a ship like his, not yet considered old enough to join the ranks of his children. Mikumo held the genetic blue eyes and blonde hair that most Kuramitsu did, yet Mikumo's skin was of a much lighter scale, on of the first alerts Mikumo had that he was not full blooded Kuramitsu like the rest. Indeed it had been in Mikumo's mind for quite some time that his mother was of the Jurai, or to say the least was raised on their planes. Mikumo barely looked up at the being already in his office, knowing before hand he was to be there.

"Good morning Kuramitsu-San, on time as always sir." Spoke Zenako, Mikumo's childhood friend and now fellow Galaxy Police officer working directly under Mikumo. Today he was to report on the events that have been tormenting the livelihood of law-abiding inter-planetary citizens. Zenako stood for lack of a better word tall, standing at six feet seven inches wearing the same style jump suit that Mikumo wore. Zenako went over to the small counter off to the side of the room as Mikumo moved to sit at his desk, it didn't take long though for Zenako to bring over the tray holding the teapot and cup as he poured his friend's tea and begun to give his report.

"A few years back Kuramitsu Mihoshi was called to the primitive planet of Earth. Sense that time we have not received any word from her aside from the personal letters sir. I gathered whom she is living with and her living conditions from the Jurai, for the small fact that, well as you'll see, they have a much more family related reasons behind visiting the planet. We have determine that most of who is letting her live with them is indeed the Jurai; Masaki Katsuhito going by the name of Yosho, his birth sister Jurai Ayeka along with her sister of Jurai Sasami, his youngest descendent of Masaki Tenchi, of course his arranged wife Jurai Noike, Hakubi Washu, and well Ryoko."

Zenako finished his report and looked back at the commander who was rubbing his temples forcefully with his index and pointer fingers as he slowly opened his ocean blue eyes to lookup at Zenako. "This just gets better and better doesn't it Zenako-kun? Not only is Mihoshi living under such a large household but you are telling me that such women as Ayeka-Chan and Hakubi-Sensei are living under the same roof as that heathen Ryoko!"

"Yes sir, this is indeed true as you can see with this testimony from Masaki Tennyo and several well accounts from Mihoshi-Chan." Zenako said handing a large manila envelop to Mikumo, who proceed to glance through the written sheets of paper releasing a groan to stress induced anger.

Seeing Mikumo was not fully into the documents Zenako continued. "Sir, I believe this could hold in our benefit, with so many around her day to day I doubt if she truly is in need of any extra protection pardon if I stepped out of line."

"No Zenako, you haven't stepped the line. Even though we are still to go down and check on her I am slowly progressing towards a less permanent stay. If all is well at most we will be down there one day, go and inform the chief of our plans, I'll send a massage down to Mihoshi for her consent."

"Right away Mikumo-San." Zenako said gaining his report back as he turned to leave the office with a bow, rather happy he didn't have to spend as long s they had originally planned on Earth. However he was saddened a bit, since his academy days both himself and Mikumo had become some what fans of Hakubi Washu reading her Royal Academy essays. None the less Zenako went about getting the written consent of the chief and preparing their ship which would transport them down to the planet surface, the closer time got to the hour Zenako become more anxious for the fact he was about to meet an ideal of his like Hakubi-Chan.


	3. Chapter 2: No Need For Formality

Zenako had been ordered to precede Mikumo in greeting the Masaki Household. In the short time between Zenako and Mikumo's departure from Headquarters to when they entered Earth's orbit Zenako spent the time researching everything he could about the region's culture so as to know properly how act when he presented himself. Deciding on wearing more casual Kuramitsu clothing Zenako changed knowing how quickly Mikumo would like to establish contact with the beings watching over Mihoshi. Zenako's outfit was similar to the Galaxy Police jumpsuits he had came accustomed to, except that familiar part was more of an under sections. On top of the jumpsuit was a formal jacket with long sleeves and a pair of starched formal pants ending just shy of the ankle, both a bright white with blue strips running along the sides of the pants leading up to the underarms of the jacket.

After trimming his raven hair to a thin short state Zenako went back up to the office area where Mikumo sat, behind his desk looking out into the void of space and the slowly turning planets. Mikumo never turned away from the solar system as he spoke calmly. "You ever thought on it Zenako?"

"Thought of what Kuramitsu-San?" Zenako asked, it was odd for Mikumo to start up a conversation little alone ask such a broad question.

"Maybe this is pointless, most likely Fredsin won't come here I mean this is a fairly isolated sector."

"We can never be sure about that man's actions sir, when he was arrested he rambled on about speaking too Lady Tokimi, whom the old legends claim was one of the Chōshin, along with Tsunami. For all we know it could have been a warning on the Jurai, or a warning on you due to your research into the Chōshin."

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check on them. If I remember correctly you said Hakubi-Chan was there as well."

"Yes sir she is."

"Good, one of the first raids we can link Fredsin too was on a scientific base, the only body we couldn't find was of Akara Naja. Upon doing a little check on her background we learned she was a classmate of Hakubi-Chan, she might be able to shed some light about Naja that might help us find her."

"Yes sir, if you wish it I can depart now and hopefully judging on the position of the sun on our destination I should be able to catch the entire household there."

"Good."

Zenako bowed with the light trace of a smile forming as he prepared to land on Earth, not knowing exactly what to expect from any of the household. In the isolated room in a much more frontal part of the ship Zenako seemed to float for just a brief second before slowly his body faded out of the room and re-appeared on the pine wood dock built onto the Masaki home.

Due to the fact that no sound was produced when Zenako transported onto Earth no one seemed aware of him, that and that fact that Mikumo never gave a time frame of which they would arrive. The star which Earth relied on for its life was setting over the mountain ranges blanketing the horizon and already it was dark enough to make the lake behind Zenako seem as black as oil. Zenako sighed as he started walking towards the large house before him, but it was no more then two steps when his surprise arrival was spoiled by someone inside rushing out to meet him with a hurried bow.

"Noike-Kun, still keeping that old hair style I see." Zenako said with a light chuckle and straightened the ends of his jacket watching the bluish-green haired woman rise back up to standing attentively. "You can drop the stance Noike-Kun, if anything I should have bowed to you first, you are no longer a co-worker. I do however apologize for the sudden arrival; this time period just seemed to be the most fitting to catch everyone at. Mikumo-San will be joining us shortly after he sees if he can make contact with Mashisu-Chan."

"M-Mikumo-San!" Noike said as Zenako once more chuckled heading back on his way towards the house, after giving Noike time to recover from the shock that she was about to meet one as high standing as Mikumo Kuramitsu.

For the next hour Zenako spent the time introducing himself, to those around at the time, as 'Marshall Zenako' never making any knowledge about Mikumo, trying his best to keep it a secret for everyone else who didn't hear him say it so bluntly to Noike. He also seemed quite edger to taste the tea which Zenako learned was prepared by Sasami, whom he properly thanked after finishing the first glass. "So am I too understand that young Noike and Masaki-San's wedding is to be held soon?" Little did Zenako realized the sudden tension that filled the room, granted it seemed Noike shrugged it off but the two sitting on opposite ends of Zenako on the couch, Lady Ayeka and Ryoko seemed almost to want to rip him into pieces, which he doubted they wouldn't sense Masaki Tenchi actually was out of the house running a last check up on the fields. Just as Zenako was about to move to avoid any actions Ryoko might do the glass door opened.


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

The Second Jurai Correction Facility was a large labyrinth of a prison, buried three kilometers into the surface of the second Jurai moon. This facility served as the permanent home of some of the universe's most deranged or dangerous criminals. Several safety precautions helped made the Second Correction on of the least likely to experience a breakout. First to begin with only a blood sample from a Royal family member can run the elevator to the surface building, which served as a docking lobby for transports. The most important one was that for the most part the actual prison part is run by machines; only two of the staff stays underground with the prisoners. Of which were guards, dressed in heavily enforced armor, yet built to such a way that their movements were not constricted, all they carried as protection were outdated Galaxy Police side arms.

Those two guards walked in line down dark gray halls towards the prison cell door built into the wall, with the number 197 printed on the steel door. One guard stood to the right of the door as the other went over to the left typing in a ten-digit pass code on a holographic keypad. The prison door slid to the left disappearing into the wall as the guard who put opened the door went in, the door re-shutting behind him. Inside the room it was lit enough so as to not create dark spaces for prisoners to hide in, there was a mattress to the right side of the room against the wall and on the opposite side was the bathroom essentials. In the middle of the room sat on his knees prisoner 197, The Fredsin in a stance that almost seemed like a Zen prayer.

Fredsin wore the typical Correction Facility uniform with the stained white sleeveless top and same color pants. This made it easy to distinguish Fredsin from the others sense his left arm ended a little bit superior to his wrist. Yet here he was in the prayer sitting, his fully functional right hand clasping against the invisible one. "Alright Fredsin, stand up." The guard ordered in a demanding voice, made rather uncomfortable by the usually obnoxious Fredsin being so quiet.

After awhile when Fredsin didn't respond to the order, the guard went over and yanked Fredsin to his feet but in an instant was thrown back against the wall. The loud commotion caused the other guard to rush in as both looked at Fredsin in shock, his usual dark brown pupils were now a neon purple, slowly fading back into the norm as Fredsin talked. "You know, there is a supernatural element to this world, generally it seeks out the simple minded." The criminal said as his mouth opened wide giving off a bear-like roar as his prison cell door started to shut, yet was stopped by one of the guard's gun getting in the way.

Up above there was uproar, over an unmarked transport vessel parked and the driver standing outside the ship seeming to wait for someone to go towards him. When they noticed the guards had yet to report in downstairs one of the lobbyists went over to the elevator with the spare vial of Jurai blood to go down and check on things. The instant the elevator recognized the blood it stated it was moving upward, before the lobbyists could stop it he felt himself being forced against the wall, when he looked back he noticed the pilot of the transport vehicle stood straight with his palms outward, bursts of energy seeping out as he kept all the workers away from the elevator.

Soon enough Fredsin stepped out of the elevator taking off in a sprint towards a locked cabinet behind the front desk, the muscles of his left arm contracting as he slammed the stub against the lock, which crumbled to pieces landing on the floor. Inside rested two items of Fredsin, a gray trench-coat he had got on an earlier visit to a planet called Earth. The later was his signature, the mechanic hand, a hand covered in stainless steel spare on section on the back of the hand exposing the wirework beneath. After tossing on the coat Fredsin groaned slamming the fake hand on his stub, which after a few seconds connected with his skin and the fingers came alive.

Fredsin heard his pilot calling him to hurry as Fredsin smirked, dashing much too fast for the pilot's eyes to notice as he got in the transport and slamming the locked door shut, starting it up Fredsin backed the vehicle out watching his unpaid assist quickly get surrounded. "Got to be quicker there pal." Fredsin said laughing loudly as he set the ship on auto-pilot going to the back brightly lighted bedding area to past away some time.


	5. Chapter 4: No Need for Long Chapters

There in the doorway of the Masaki home stood the five feet seven inch tall Mikumo Kuramitsu, wearing a rather elaborate set of robes, resembling that of Sokutai, but of course Mikumo lacked the headgear. The coloring of Mikumo's attire matched that of Zenako's, being for the most part white with details of bright blue. As Mikumo stared into the room from behind him ran past a small child sized creature, which Mikumo learned was named Ryo-Ohki, who had the appearance of a young child wearing a large blue shirt, spare the elements of Ryo-Ohki's appearance that were animalistic.

Behind Mikumo stood the dark haired Masaki boy Tenchi trying to peer into the room. "Sorry about being late everyone, we had-"

Tenchi started to explain but found himself quickly cut off by Noike as she ran up to Mikumo and Tenchi giving an urgent bow. "Kuramitsu-San, it's an honor to have you here in our home."

Mikumo looked back at Tenchi then at the former officer before him and sighed. "Please, no need to bow to me in such a manner Noike-Kun. If you would please go and retrieve Mihoshi for me would you?"

Noike rose back up straight as she took off towards the upper floor of the home leaving the others in the room as Mikumo looked around at the warm setting. "Jurai Ayeka and Sasami, Ryoko. Zenako what are you doing?"

Zenako gave his friend and superior a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see sir, I was talking about you and then the conversation turned towards other areas and well I couldn't leave."

Mikumo looked at the two women sitting on either side of him, even though he had already introduced himself to the two he gave Ayeka a polite bow and then glared at Ryoko. "Would it be too much to ask the pirate to leave my good friend alone? Or am I going to have to find other ways for you to leave?"

Mikumo said as both he and the cyan haired demon locked each other into a stare, neither wishing to let the other gain such a quick advantage over the other. Zenako silently slipped off of his seat as he walked away from Ryoko and Ayeka standing beside Mikumo. "Sir, I do believe that keeping old tensions have a tendency to get it the way."

It didn't take long for Zenako to get a reply for not only Mikumo, but Ryoko as well. It seemed as though the instant Zenako's voice hit both of their ears their stare was broken as both Mikumo and Ryoko turned towards Zenako and in unison yelled, "Shut it!" Both out of surprise and actual fright Zenako ducked back at the doorway behind the Masaki boy yet keeping an eye on his old friend just for the fact that if Mikumo needed anything Zenako would leap at the chance to fulfill it.

Soon though after this little outburst the small red headed scientist emerged from her room not yet fully getting a hold of the situation as she rubbed her left eye with the corresponding hand, the other adjusting to the difference in light. "What's with all the yelling?" Washu said as her vision cleared in as she looked around and noticed the man and Ryoko staring each other down, as Mikumo finally gave in and broke the glare as he bowed to Washu and spoke. "Hakubi-Chan, forgive us if this pirate has disturbed you."


	6. Chapter 5: In which some is reviled

Hotsuma alone sat in the empty space station, this one was a small model fit to only support four people but as stated Hotsuma was the only soul on broad. His long blonde hair tied back as he watched the four monitors surveying the outside of the station. Hotsuma was about to eat a slice of fish cake when something caught his eyes, a transport ship preparing to dock into the station. "Transport?"

Hotsuma pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he went down to the bay the transport vassal had landed half expecting a fleet of Galaxy Police to finally raid his place. However as the door opening several familiar realizations hit Hotsuma about his visitor; his metal left hand, that familiar voice which said "I'm home!" all in all Fredsin had indeed came back to the hideout.

Fredsin walked on by Hotsuma leaving him there in the hanger as Fredsin hopped his body into the chair Hotsuma himself recently exited, his hands cupping the back of his head as he leaned in the chair. Fredsin turned around to face Hotsuma after the tan scientist made his way back into this small little quarter with the monitors, both of their gazes locking onto the other. Fredsin still kept that grin planted on his face as he rose from the chair taking his eyes off the blonde scientist. "In case you are wondering Hotsuma, its tracking device was removed."

"You…You actually got someone to do it." Hotsuma stated finally getting off the shock of seeing his partner alive.

"Of course I did! Hell this universe is perfectly corrupted without us running about, offer enough and any poor sap will attempt an assassination of the royal families. Speaking of which I do hope we have a camera there Hotsuma."

It was now Hotsuma's turn to grin as he pushed a singular holographic button on the control pad as the far left monitor flicked over to what seemed to be preparation for a royal ceremony, specific trees were being placed around an old temple as several hired hands tended the ground around the premise.

Fredsin gave out a hearty laugh watching the screen. "Now this is why I haven't gotten rid of you. This Hotsuma is going to be our strike, our time to show the royal families that we are above their sense of law and honor. That is unless you have forgotten to place them."

Hotsuma again grinned tossing Fredsin a small handheld black box with a single button on it. "Exactly where you wanted them, two in the temple, two buried in the ground and one right between where the couple is to stand."

Fredsin laughed looking the box over. "You sure did act surprised for someone who still followed up on the plan. Now when we get going we'll have to act quickly, that day find the coordinates of the Jurai ships, prepare this things defense and the second I hit this button fire, I'll handle things on ground level."

Hotsuma nodded hitting a few more buttons on the holographic pad bringing up the statics of the station and isolated the defense area. "Long range plasma incinerators, picked these things up when you showed me the remains of ol' Kagato's ship. Let's just say if we can keep the element of surprise we should be able to seriously damage at least two of them, and if things go your way that will increase the chances of hitting his highness."

Fredsin suddenly frowned at Hotsuma, it wasn't the words themselves, it was something else, and Hotsuma usually didn't act like this so closely to an assignment. "What aren't you telling me Hotsuma-San?"

Hotsuma looked back, knowing fully well that Fredsin only used suffixes when he was being serious. "I got into the Galaxy Police files a few days back, there's a good chance Kuramitsu Mikumo might attend the ceremony, he left to watch over a family member of his whom is a good friend of the groom and who is already attending the celebration."

Fredsin looked at Hotsuma taking in deep loud breaths as he turned and slowly walked to the nearest wall holding up his right arm against it and using it to cushion his forehead. "This…this is…Perfection!" Fredsin shouted out turning back towards Hotsuma with a much different smile, one of glee. "Do you not see the perfection of my genus timing? We can finally show that whipped daddy's boy how real men are; get back at him for all such panic induced moments. Calling me extreme all I did was, with justice, kill those criminals and yet he lets them off!"

Hotsuma looked at Fredsin then back at the monitors. "I know you don't have to remind me what being under Mikumo's command was like. He limited my exposure on machinery evidence. Don't worries Fredsin if he's there the explosives will get him."

Fredsin grinned as his eyes flashed purple for a brief second, the elevator doors slowly closing to take Fredsin to his room. "Oh no, if he's there I'll handle him too." And with that the doors shut and the elevator jetted across the ship.


	7. Chapter 6: The rest of Backstory

Hakubi Washu was sprawled out on the living room couch, after having fainted when she entered the room. Zenako Had been able to move her small frame up to Masaki-San's room, to help keep the others from barging in, afterall it was best that a fainted person get plenty of space for both air flow and the thought of how they would react waking up to see several people around them.

As Zenako sat bedside in case anything happened Mikumo entered the room, shutting the door behind him quickly to make sure no one else tried to sneak in. Mikumo looked down at the scientist then towards Zenako. "How's she holding up?"

"It's nothing, most likely stress, or the surprise of visitors. Either way she should wake out of it soon."

"Good, wanted to speak to you in private, just wanted to make sure she wouldn't wake up half-way in the conversation."

"What is it Kuramitsu-San?"

"Fredsin escaped, took his hand back before they compress it. Apparently someone on the outside was asked to spring Fredsin in exchange for some land on Jurai. They interrogated the pilot, he didn't know much. He was supposed to take Fredsin to a station north of Second Correction, they went there and since the escape no one saw the ship Fredsin took."

Zenako was in shock listening to his superior and then looked at the floor as he finished. "It doesn't make sense though Kuramitsu-San, when I was in Second Correction Fredsin seemed contempt, he spent that time and the riots used to get into isolation. He felt it rightful, for a RCCP to be in prison."

"I'm not questioning you Zenako, you were in the wrong place, you knew just as little about him as those fellow prisoners did. I'm just saying he might make good on his threats, he might have intentions for the ceremony for Masaki-San."

"Yes, if he does strike that would be the best chance. Lord we have to warn the Jurai."

"Already done, we're boosting security for the area. Zenako, tell me when Hakubi-Chan wakes up will you?"

"Of course sir." Zenako said watching his superior give the scientist a worried look as he turned and left the room. Zenako left out a sigh as he rubbed his temples turning to look at Hakubi and shook his head as the room darkened to a sphere with no real signs of the outside world. "You can wake up, we're alone now."

Almost as if she was waiting for the words, Washu rose up on the bed looking different from when she lay earlier. She appeared in shape and age to be a good twenty years older; her wardrobe had changed to what was now not something one would see in a store, too elegant, too outlandish. The only real describable aspect about Washu's wardrobe was the cleavage producing cut along the front, and an equal length cut down the back. Washu smirked looking over at Zenako. "I knew it, so which one sent you?"

"I am for the twelfth dimension Washu, they sent me here after they picked up on the dimensional rift you're sister caused." Zenako said sternly closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"We put it all back together, it's not like he could really produce another rift."

"Tokimi-Chan is planning something, she hardly said spoken a word to the others. I think you may have a good idea on what she might do."

"I swear it Zenako, I have not a clue on what my sisters do. We watch out for ourselves and only rarely interact beyond simple conversations. What of this Fredsin? Is he as dangerous as you say?"

"He's a mortal, whatever damage he can cause is not beyond our powers to repair Washu-Kun. You might be onto something though; such a man like him could be the kind of minion Tokimi-Chan would search for."

"I'm sorry to trail off subject for irrelevancy, but I heard you mention Fredsin was a RCCP, I don't recall that codename."

"It was a project put together by Mikumo, Rehabilitated Criminals for Crime Prevention. Basically any criminal who showed signs of willingness to return to the norm of society were given the chance to he trained as a volunteer Galaxy Police Officer. The program only was used on two prisoners before being shut down due to the negative results, an ex-solider Hotsuma, and the pirate Fredsin. Once the project was shut down Hotsuma was discharged, and Fredsin, he was reckless, endangered both officers and civilians and killed just as many suspects as he arrested. He was sentenced to Second Correction due to violent nature."

"Um…that should work for an answer thank you Zenako." Washu said looking at Zenako almost with a nervous worried look as slowly the room returned back to its third dimension perception of Masaki-San's room. Washu herself return back to the child form she carried with her.

"Well you know I wanted to avoid having to explain some of that at a later date so I figured might as well say it now." Zenako said letting out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't think too much on it, later I'll treat you to some sake in the lab." Washu said then looked back at Zenako with a soft smile as she readied to leave the room. "I suppose you know why I fainted at the sight of Mikumo?"

"Its natural shock, when a mother thinks her son is dead then he shows back up." Zenako said followed her to the door and opening it to the other family members. That is to say only Ryoko was by the door, the others had decided to give Washu her space and went off back to their chores or in Mikumo's case to figure out a plan in case Fredsin showed up at the wedding.

"Aw did Ryoko worry about her mother?" Washu said with a small laugh looking at the cyan haired woman.

"More like the 'police' forced me to stay here till you wake up, and here you are." Ryoko said as she seemed to fade away back to her relax spot in the rafters.


	8. Chapter 7: The night

It had since that day been two months, with the wedding ceremony approaching faster each day tensions from the pirate Ryoko and even from her highness Ayeka grew sharper to counteract their short time with the bachelor Tenchi. Our new additions into the household also seemed to adapt to their timing on their arrival, Zenako seeming to take his job as a laborer to heart here on Earth working as hard if not more so than Masaki-San himself. Mikumo however still seemed to hold a defensive to the entire household, more to Ryoko though. Shortly after Washu had learned Zenako was not of this dimension Mikumo had learned she was his mother, for a man who had been spending the good part of the last century finding her gave a rather odd and indifferent reaction to the news.

Mikumo spent most of his time away from the house, in the ship he and Zenako had brought with them to Earth, pondering day and night over the now old news of Fredsin's escape. It annoyed Mikumo to have such an unstable individual loose without any leads as to where he was hiding or what he was planning on. Mikumo was certain it would involve the ceremony but after reporting the escape to the Jurai family they search the temple and turned up no evidence of such a plot. Mikumo sat back in the chair grinding his temples with his left index and middle fingers when he heard the light sound of footsteps, yet Mikumo did not make it aware he heard.

Ryoko was in the attempt to show Mikumo that not even an officer like him could catch her as she silently phased throughout the ship slowly reaching his study and saw the shape sitting in the chair with his back turned against her. The pirate smirked deviously floating ever closer to the chair before reaching out and grabbing the back, twisting the seating to face her so she may gloat in the face of Mikumo. It was not right though, Ryoko's face grew an expression of confusion from the sight of books and pillows stacked on the chair, and she barely had a chance to search around when she felt a strong arm lock around her neck yanking her upright. She groaned when the voice of the Kuramitsu came from behind Ryoko speaking only one word, pirate.

Mikumo waited a few minutes watching the pirate struggle under his hold before speaking again. "Was there a reason why you disturbed my ponder pirate?"

Ryoko growled trying to look up at Mikumo before giving the pleasure of a reply. "Sasami wanted you too join us, she's worried you don't eat. To tell you the truth you can starve yourself for all I care, now let me down or so help me…"

Ryoko couldn't finish her threat as she suddenly found herself dropped to the floor as Mikumo cleared out his seat and then turned back to face the pirate. "Well go on, I'm not leaving you in here." Mikumo said waiting till the pirate got to her feet and followed her out to insure she didn't try to sneak off to do who knows what to his ship.

Back in the home it was rather a celebration on Tenchi's behalf, a grand meal being prepared by Sasami and Zenako as sake was being served to the others. By the time Mikumo and Ryoko joined them, Noike and Mihoshi had themselves three drinks of sake down when Mikumo took the bottle itself from them and poured some for him. "If I must be with this pirate for a while I am going to need help for sake."

"Don't take it all!" Ryoko shouted snatching the bottle from Mikumo and giving herself a drink.

"I'll drink however much I would like Ryoko!" Mikumo shouted yanking the bottle away and pouring another drink's worth.

Around the table the others merely watched in silence as this war over sake was fought, only Zenako breaking the silence with a sigh. "Well at least they are talking to each other. That has to be a step up wouldn't you think so Washu-Chan?"

Washu kept looking at the two fighting as she slurped a noodle from her soup with a shy smile. "I was hoping that would happen sooner, but yes."

It was only Mikumo and Ryoko who got the sake that night, drinking through most of the supplies before the meal was even finished. The sun had only recently set when the two were done to the last bottle and Mikumo gave Ryoko a glossed over glare. "You know…you can't hold this stuff on ya own."

"Oh? As I recall I drank two for every one you did Mikumo." Ryoko said trying to weakly take the last bottle, yet Mikumo seemed to hold a grip stronger than her intoxicated mind perceived.

"Oh I doubt that…sister." Mikumo said with a smirk which quickly changed into a laugh, it was not only surprising that Mikumo had laughed, but that soon followed Ryoko did as well, laughing till both passed out from intoxication and shortness of breath.


	9. Chapter 8: No Need for Happiness

For the most part, it was a wonderful day. This being Tenchi's first time on the planet Jurai he wished he had more time before hand to see the landscape. It would seem as though the girls had nearly accepted the fact of losing their chances with Tenchi, at least if they had not they seemed to agree not to show jealousy. It was enjoyable, to at least have some peace on this day. It was as they were about to disembark for the planet Jurai that Tenchi noticed Mikumo close by overlooking the scenic view of a planet.

"Kuramitsu-San, you seem…off." Tenchi asked the officer noticing the usually focused policeman now seemed to wonder in his thoughts.

"Something…Masaki-San, since I arrived on Earth things have changed. Through your houseguests I have learned to permit myself some relaxation. Through Washu I have learned scientific achievements that have never been public. Forgive me; I guess my age truly is getting to me. The truth is I have not experienced a ceremony on this caliber for some time, I'm curious on how much things have changed since my day."

"Well I doubt if anything really has changed, tradition isn't something easily altered." Tenchi stated looking out at the ever approaching planet as well.

Mikumo's face was hard once more as he stood fully erect as he turned to start walking. "We'll be down there soon; I suggest finish preparations while you have some time on your hands Masaki-San." Was all Mikumo said as he walked off back to his personal quarters.

Indeed that was the most people conversed aboard the ship, once they all reached the surface of the planet things became quiet different. As Lord Jurai greeted each of the guests he stopped when he noticed Ryoko being with them. "You brought that pirate with you Masaki-San?"

"She's under my watch Lord." Mikumo spoke out waiting for the king to see him before continuing. "She won't get a chance to do anything if me watching."

"Hey wait! I never agreed to this." Ryoko shouted looking at the senior officer who kept facing the king.

"You didn't have to; it's Kuramitsu tradition to watch over family members."

The king seemed puzzled by Mikumo's words, "Kuramitsu-San, did I hear you say that-"

"Where would you like for us to go Lord Jurai?" Mikumo asked interrupting his highness.

After Tenchi and Noike were led off in near opposite directions for preparations for the ceremony itself the rest of the gang waited within the temple. However, it would seem almost that Mikumo had grown more tense in the passing moments, something to him did not seem right yet it was not something he could point out. It seemed though that Zenako had more keen eyesight than Mikumo. "You know Mikumo-Kun, is there usually such dirt on the surface?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've noticed, it would look like there was some digging around here, and that a few seemed to have been dug out and refilled in a hurry."

Indeed Zenako was right as Mikumo left the temple to get a closer look at the mentioned holes, as he was about to push aside some of the dirt though the groom and Noike were brought before the temple with the King trying to order everyone in place.

"Your highness, I think there are a problem, give us just a few minutes." Mikumo began pleading with the King.

"We don't have time! We have already checked the area Kuramitsu-San and there's nothing wrong."

Mikumo would argue on the issue more, but he did not have too for only a few seconds before they started it became clear that the recently covered holes were that of explosives, each on going off, damaging the temple as a wave of panic stuck the attendants. However there was more of a sound that got to Mikumo than the explosions, a voice. "Well that worked better than I was hoping, missed me boss?"

Mikumo was using his right arm to cover his eye sight from the explosion as he now lowered his arm, seeing the six foot tall pirate smirking as he clenched his metallic fist. "Fredsin…knew you would show up."

"What can I say? I love to crash a party." Fredsin said with a smirk as a few of Jurai's guards came charging towards him. Each grabbing an arm of the pirate as the king had gotten word that one of the ships bringing the queens was hit and was badly damaged. The guard who took a hold of Fredsin's left arm was knocked back by a hit from the robotic hand as that same hand grabbed the face of the other guard tossing him aside. "What this was the best security you had?"

It was oddly enough Ryoko had gone past the others with a sword produced from her own energy towards Fredsin. She smirked seeing she was able to hit him before he could move, seeing the horrified look like he was going to die. Ryoko took a step back seeing that look turning in an instant to a smile as he stretched his left arm. "My my, Ryoko the very pirate with gave me good ideas on how to run things the way they are, like how to royally get mummified. Too bad I have become stronger than you."

Ryoko sneered charging again at the pirate, not only surprised that he seemed able to dodge her attacks perfectly but that his metal hand was able to grab a hold of her sword. Soon they both got into a close struggle, with Fredsin using the robotic hand to hold Ryoko's arm with the sword as each blocked attacks from the other's limbs.

It was during this conflict that Mikumo saw Noike with her old police issued pistol drawn on Fredsin. "Noike don't!"

As soon as the powerful shot hit Fredsin the conflict seemed to become deadlock that was till Fredsin used all his body to toss Ryoko back a few meters before turning to face Noike. In a second he grabbed her by the neck yanking her into the air before slamming her back into the ground. "Why did you interrupt me?"

When the only answer Fredsin got was a weaker shot he pulled back the metal fist, carrying a purple radiant glow he brought it back down to the woman with a crunching sound. Turning to stand and face Mikumo and the group Fredsin smirked as he faded away back to his ship.


	10. Chapter 9: No Need for Mercy

"What exactly did you do?" Hotsuma said looking at the torn apart robotic hand. "Whatever it was you started melting some of these parts, and they can take a few thousand degrees in Kelvin."

"It was amazing Hotsuma! For that time I felt reborn, alive for the first time since our early days. Empowered beyond what we hoped for, Lady Tokimi had given me a taste of her power and it was amazing, too good, I was drunk off of it in mere seconds." Fredsin said cheering himself, having shown his colleague the damaged hand gloating about the fight with Ryoko, skimming over the death he caused.

Hotsuma rolled his eyes when Fredsin was looking away as he brought a few of his tools closer to him. "Well it will take me a bit of time to fix this Fredsin-Kun."

"Good, I needed to thank Tokimi anyway." Fredsin stated going over to head towards his private room. All Fredsin really required in his room was bedding, he never ate anything in his room as he now entered the dimly lit area, locking the door behind him as he stood in what he assumed was the center. He stood there alone with his eyes closed before shooting his lids open, the globes underneath glowed with a radiant purple as he floated a few centimeters off the flooring.

After a few seconds in the darkest a figure seemed to outline herself from the darkness with the same glowing eyes as soon Fredsin's eyes return to normal as he smirked. However, it was this other who spoke out. "I take it you liked that power."

"Very, I almost have to thank you for that and for busting me out of the prison. However knowing the nature of you goddesses you wouldn't give me a sample of power without expecting me to do something."

"Cleaver young man. You killed the wife of a very interesting man today. I will give you the power of the gods, you will easily be able to make your mark in the universe, and all I ask in return is for you to hunt this man down on Earth and destroy him. Will you do this? Fredsin?"

"Yes! Give it all to me!" Fredsin said as the pain hit him, sharp and burning. Starting at his temple and shooting down throughout his body. Screaming loudly Fredsin looked up to see the purple material force it's self into his body, the metallic walls and floor beginning to melt as his whole body radiated like a solar ball of fire. Looking down at his hands, he saw the purple material engulfing the stub of a left hand as it soon took and formed the shape of a clawed hand as Fredsin's eyes took on a permanent purple with black irises.

Hearing the screams, and seeing on the computers that the room was getting too hot for a normal being to handle Hotsuma rushed back to the room breaking the lock as he looked into the brightly lit area, his hand boiling just from touching the walls as he saw the vague outline inside. "Fredsin!"

The being turned his head sharply towards Hotsuma smirking deviously as a few small fragments of the purple material grew out of Fredsin's brow. The newly acquired purple hand was brought up, sparks shooting off the fingers as the deranged Fredsin charged towards Hotsuma, a ball of energy growing in his hand. The ship's explosion was tremendous, the entirety of the craft was engulfed in flames as a single being flew on his own away from the explosion.

Meanwhile on a Galaxy Police observational station the array of navigators all noticed a large amount of energy coming towards them fast enough that it would reach in an hour. The head navigator called the ship's captain as they prepared to move quickly in hopes of avoiding whatever it was. However in their perpetrations it was noticed that this energy had gained speed, now only a few minutes away. There was no impact though, as it seemed that this energy came from a man, whom went through the ship and now floated inside with one purple hand. However a few bright flashes appeared from the man's left hand before he disappeared, leaving all the crew behind as the station soon erupted into destruction.

His reign was great; he reached Earth long before Tenchi was expected to arrive, and decided to test out his powers even more. Landing in a military base recently built in Tokyo, Japan Fredsin smirked watching the panic looks he gained as the soldiers took a hold of their rifles aiming at him. His purple hand glowed as he brought it down to the ground, sending a shockwave of destruction outwards, not only sending the military base to ruins but even had crumbled a few of the tall business buildings up to four blocks surrounding the base.

He continued his pathway, seeing how none of Earth's technology was able to stop him as it grew near the time of Tenchi's arrival Fredsin left the capital nearly destroyed from the center outward as he started making his way to the Masaki Shrine.


	11. Chapter 10: No Need for Reason

The grieving was tense, a good officer and someone who was mere moment away from being a wife was killed before their eyes, along with Jurai Misaki who had received life-threatening injuries when her ship was attacked. No one dared to say a word to each other as each seemed to be recovering from what just happened, including Ryoko who received injuries from Fredsin.

It was not till they approached Earth that in desperation Mikumo called everyone together in the center deck on the ship looking once more tense as Tenchi spoke with a monotone. "What is it Mikumo-Kun?"

"It would appear this was not our day Masaki-San." Mikumo said as he gestured towards the screen which showed images of the destroyed Tokyo. Holding on the position for a few minutes the screen changed over to show the Masaki house badly damaged with a lone figure waiting on the roof.

"Dear lord…who's that?" Tenchi asked seeing all the destruction.

"It may not look like it but that's Fredsin, but look at him. All that purple, it seems organic but…I've never seen or read anything like this, and there's no other ships around which means all this destruction he probably did himself."

Zenako looked down at Washu as she looked back up to him. They could easily tell how Fredsin got to look this way and the cause of it. The two snuck off on their own, in order to return to unnamed places, places where they could discuss what was going on in this dimension. However when Washu gained her way back she was shocked, Tokimi was well but she had trapped Tsunami, which did explained why Sasami was acting oddly, however soon Washu herself became trapped leaving her mortal body limp.

When Zenako arrived he was met which the representations of the Dimensions, ascension beings who could transverse to gather with the Choushin. Zenako looked at the others in desperation as he began to speak, "Lords, Lady Tokimi has betrayed us all! She had grown to individualist needs and lust; once more she gives a mortal her powers."

It was the representation of the fourth dimension who replied Zenako, "No abnormalities detected the only god-like beings in the third dimension we already know of. Return to your observations."

"So you will not do anything? You sent me to make sure no more beings arose and now one does and you do nothing! Fine than, when this starts affecting the rest of us I will commit hara-kiri rather then watch you all stand by!" With that Zenako re-entered the mortal world and went over to Washu shaking his head. "They didn't listen to me how about you? Washu?" Zenako said going over to the small body, after a few minutes of trying to get Washu awake he could tell she was unconscious. The only way that could happen where she went is if her true form couldn't get back to the mortal world, thus they were left without any support from the people who could help. Thinking quickly Zenako lowered his right hand over Washu's bosom as a small ball of spiritual essence formed in his palm.

"Just a little should trigger him." Zenako said storming through the ship back towards the center with the ball of energy. "Hey Mikumo-Kun." Zenako said and as soon as his long time friend turned around Zenako brought the ball straight to his face, letting it dissolve into the officer.

"What's with you Zenako-Kun?" Mikumo said angrily as he started to get dazed and his footing ever slipping from him.

"You'll understand soon old friend." Zenako said as Mikumo finally fell over heading into deep Unconsciousness. "Ayeka, please take him to the sick bay. Masaki-San get ready to fight." Zenako said as he helped station Mikumo under Ayeka's grasp so she may get him to the sick bay.

"Hey wait you just can't do this! You're sending Tenchi against…that! There's no way he can survive!" Ryoko said watching the scene unfold.

"We don't have a choice Ryoko, the only real way we can stop him is with more numbers of people with powers like Masaki-San, the closest thing we'll get beside him is Mikumo but he must rest first or else…I beg of you Masaki-San, just go down there. You don't have to fight but keep him occupied till Mikumo awakes, with both of you there's a chance against him."

Tenchi looked around himself, to the screen showing the smirking Fredsin, to the worried expression Ryoko gave before tightening his fists looking at Zenako. "I'll go."


	12. Chapter 11: The End

Fredsin knew the ship was there but what was the point of attacking them up there? They were going to come to him, that he knew for sure as what was the point of even trying when such was grantee. Luckily he did not have to wait long as soon he saw the Masaki boy come towards him, wearing oddly unearth quality clothes wielding a large white blade as he was ready to swing in at Fredin with hopes of making this quick.

Tenchi was stunned seeing this Fredsin grab a hold on his sword with that purple hand, and of course that grin. "You surely think I'm stoppable? I have the full power of the gods at limitless proportions, and you a freak of nature. One who only can control a fraction of the power you should have." Fredsin said mocking Tenchi as he pushed on the blade easily overwhelming the Masaki kid as Tenchi fell to the ground. Tenchi struggled up looking at the floating pirate as his purple hand started to glow and turned into a ball of energy sparking.

As Tenchi was putting up a biased fight Ayeka stayed in the sick bay, watching over the unconscious Mikumo. The princess was worried; so much had happened in so little time that her mind really couldn't handle much more. Since he arrived Mikumo had helped Ayeka handle the fact that a love of hers, Tenchi, was being wed to another. Also when the news hit that her mother may die Mikumo was there to help her through it, and now here he was to what Ayeka could tell barely breathing. However Ayeka started to get excited seeing Mikumo start to wake up, only to be shocked as his upper body jerked upward as his hands started to form balls of energy.

Fredsin kept smirking as he brought his arm back ready to toss the high energy ball at the Weakened Tenchi till from Fredsin's right blind spot a force hit him making him miss Tenchi. Fredsin turned in anger to see who was able to hit him, all he saw though was a blonde man in a black and red jumpsuit floating down to Tenchi.

Tenchi at first was thinking he had died, and that this being coming towards him was some sort of spirit; blonde hair, seeming to float down, however after he landed and helped Tenchi to his feet that the Masaki kid recognized his voice. "Are you okay Masaki-San?"

"Y-yes…Mikumo."

"Good, you're going to have to be more careful. After all I am going to need you help with this one." Mikumo said looking back up at Fredsin, who had stopped smirking as Mikumo formed a ball of energy in each hand squeezing his fists to form two energy swords.

Fredsin looked down at the two with his purple eyes. Even Fredsin had mortal limits even if his power did not. He doubted if he could handle the two at once, he was more of a one-on-one kind of guy. Also considering that Mikumo had two blades could tilt the odds even less in his favor. As the two warriors came against him Fredsin panicked as he too charged towards the two, kicking Tenchi in the midsection left him open as Mikumo's two swords burned an 'x' into his back. Reaching back to swat at Mikumo with his purple hand, Mikumo's quick thinking pushed the two blades together trapping the hand.

"I won't let you win!" Fredsin screamed out charging a blast of energy from the purple hand, yet before he could release it a sharp pain came from his left shoulder as Tenchi had stabbed his blade into his shoulder blade.

Reaching back to hit Tenchi in the forehead with his elbow caused the Masaki teen to stumble back as Mikumo released Fredsin going over the Tenchi's side. "You two think you're really something don't you?" Fredsin asked as soon the wound on his shoulder stopped bleeding as a spike of purple material formed out of it. "I won't let you win you hear me? You two are nothing to me! I will slaughter both of you then I'll slaughter your home planets!" Fredsin screamed as his breath was visible as a red smoke and the purple hand started radiating a brighter purple as he got into a position to charge.

"Masaki-San, hit him with everything. This is going to be our only chance." Mikumo said seeing the Masaki teen nod as the three wings of the Light hawk appeared around Tenchi. The two fighters started running, charging toward Fredsin who equally started to come towards them. It was here where to Mikumo things started to move differently, everything slowed down as his vision blurred with memories. Of his now dead wife who had insured the Kuramitsu name to now be as many generations as it is. However soon Mikumo's thoughts snapped to the present just a few seconds before every hit they had was to collide with Fredsin, when he heard Masaki-san say one word, Ryoko.

Back on the ship the collision was easily visible as a white brightness; everyone was still in silent anticipation. As this was happening it seemed as Washu was waking up from her earlier ordeal and Sasami was slowly returning to her normal self. After awhile of hearing nothing they were starting to believe it had failed, that not only were Mikumo and Tenchi dead but that soon Fredsin would come after them. However a crackle came to the sound system as Mikumo spoke. "Ship…land."

Back on Earth Tenchi and Mikumo rested sitting on the footsteps of the shrine, Tenchi's grandfather standing behind them as Mikumo still wore his jumpsuit, a fact coming into the other's mind when Ryoko looked at him with a confused look, before joining the others huddling around the two.

Everyone gave their respected greetings, Ryoko and Ayeka for some time stayed around Tenchi, however oddly enough Ayeka slowly drifted away from Tenchi towards Mikumo to see if he was alright. It was during that though that Mikumo noticed Zenako and Washu talking to themselves away from the others. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Pardon us for not celebrating, but there is still…something we have to handle. Alone unfortunately." Zenako said as he and Washu turned, his arm draped over her shoulders as they both started walking off.

Indeed it was odd, but neither Mikumo nor Tenchi could oddly enough think of a proper reason to chase after the two, if they had business to handle it was there own. Or at least Tenchi thought that till Mikumo rose to his feet looking at what was left of the people who lived with Tenchi when he arrived. "Their right, so long as there are people like Fredsin, or with powers like Masaki-san there will always be threats. Now may the time to re-group and think on what has happened for it's too easily to see that someone else was behind this. I can insure you all that when that being makes enough of a mistake that we can catch him we will all fight, and we will not let this person go without justice."


End file.
